Kaito's Kitten
by Iaveina
Summary: Kaito finds a tiny kitten abandoned in the snow and steps in to care for it. However, he'll need to convince his flatmate to let him keep it.


**Kaito's Kitten**

**Summary: Kaito finds a tiny kitten abandoned in the snow and steps in to care for it. However, he'll need to convince his flatmate to let him keep it.**

**Disclaimer: I own ****_nothing_**** to do with Vocaloid!**

**This is my first time ever writing anything to do with Vocaloid so I apologise if it's terrible! I was prompted it by the wonderful Jess, so I thought I'd give it a shot!**

**Sucky title is sucky...**

* * *

"No."

"Awwww, come on Gaku! Look at its wittle faaaaace."

"Kaito, _no_."

"Aw Mr. Grumpy-Pants, just look at her!"

Gakupo didn't appreciate having the small, fluffy kitten shoved in his face - the soft grey fur tickling his nose and making him fight back a sneeze - and he _certainly_ didn't appreciate the sappy, pleading look that spread across Kaito's face as he held out the animal in a way that was so reminiscent of a man offering a sacrifice to a benevolent God that Gakupo had to bite back the chuckle that the mental imagery produced.

He shook his head and took a step back, the soles of his slippers lightly smacking against the hardwood floor beneath him, folding his arms tightly as he shot a deeply unimpressed look towards his flatmate. Kaito frowned, cradling the tiny kitten to his chest with one hand as the other deftly removed his snow-speckled coat with practiced ease with the other.

"Don't get too attached to it," Gakupo warned, turning on his heel and stalking into the kitchen, making an immediate beeline for the kettle. He flicked the switch and waited for it to boil, leaning over the counter to grab a mug and place a tea bag into it. "You can't keep it."

"It's not an _it_ Gaku, it is a _she_," Kaito moaned, appearing at the doorway to the kitchen still wearing that ever-annoying pleading look and ignoring the way the kitten pawed at his scarf "And she has nowhere to go Gaku."

"_She_ can go back to wherever it was you found her," Gakupo replied tersely, pouring himself a mug of green tea in an attempt to warmth himself against the blast of cold air that Kaito had let into their apartment and - primarily - to give his hands something to do that would stop him from strangling the other man. "We're not allowed pets here, you _know_ this."

"I found her outside, shivering in the snow Gaku! I waited for her Mama to come back but she didn't, and it was so cold outside…I'd be a heartless monster to leave her there," Kaito pouted, cuddling the tiny animal that mewled weakly against his chest. "She's so little, she never would have survived outside in the snow by herself."

Gakupo narrowed his eyes, staring at his idiotic flatmate and the shivering kitten in his grasp. The kitten mewled again, lightly pawing at Kaito's scarf, and turned its head slightly to stare at him with wide blue eyes, her gaze almost as pleading as Kaito's.

"I'll go and get a blanket," he grumbled as his tea steeped, recognising that he was slowly being ganged-up on and that it would be easier in the long run if he just went along with it. Kaito cheered, dancing triumphantly with the kitten as Gakupo grumbled all the way to the closet the blankets were stored it and back, glowering as Kaito shuffled his way out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Isn't Gaku so nice? Yes, yes he is," Kaito cooed, rubbing the kitten against his cheek happily as he sat down on the sofa. Gakupo rolled his eyes and held out the blanket.

"Here," he waved it in Kaito's direction, scowling as the other man happily snatched it from his grip and wrapped it around the kitten. Gakupo dropped onto the sofa beside Kaito, folding his arms and glaring disapprovingly at him.

"Isn't that so much better Neko? You'll be nice and warm and safe here, I'm gonna take real good care of you!"

"You called it _Neko_? Kaito, that's unoriginal even for you."

"Ssssh, I think it suits her!" Kaito scoffed, gently rubbing the blanket along the kitten's fur and causing the animal to purr softly. "Awww, she's so cute!"

"You shouldn't be naming her, she can't stay here."

"Yes she can!"

"_No_ Kaito, she can't."

"Oh! Milk!" Kaito shot to his feet, unceremoniously forcing the kitten - blanket and all - into Gakupo's hands. "I bet she's hungry!" He raced out of the living room and out of sight, clanging sounds soon drifting in from the kitchen, leaving Gakupo and Neko to stare at each other.

"I see what he's trying to do," Gakupo grumbled, trying to push the kitten onto the sofa space beside him. However, the tiny animal refused to budge; instead digging her claws into the thin fabric of his trousers. Gakupo winced. "Forcing us together will _not_ make me let you stay and if he thinks it will as simple as that then he's delusional."

Neko meowed in response, retracting her claws before curling up on Gakupo's lap. Kaito yelled something unintelligible from the kitchen and Gakupo sighed, raising a hand to pet the kitten; gentle fingers running lightly through soft fur as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Aww, you guys are getting along great!" Kaito exclaimed as he returned to the living room, a saucer of milk in one hand and Gakupo's mug of tea in the other. He placed the two onto the coffee table and grinned. "So, can we keep her?"

Gakupo moped, still running his hand through Neko's fur. "Maybe, but she's sleeping in your room."

"Well! There's not a lot of space in my room, so I was thinking-"

"_No_."


End file.
